Total Drama Island: 2nd generation
by ARareBeauty
Summary: It's time for the new generation of campers! NO LONGER ACCEPTING APPLCATIONS!
1. Arrivals

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Total Drama Island: 2nd generation!" Chris McClain announced at the hell-hole known as Camp Wamanakwya. "We've picked 20 teens to compete for 100,000 dollars! And like the first generation, we may have lied to them about the location. And speaking of the contestants, here's number one! Please welcome…Landon Drake!"

A boy the age of 15 arrived at the dock. He had spiked-up blonde hair that had red highlights, blue eyes, a tan muscular-body, but a thin frame. He wore a red t-shirt and khakis plus flip-flops.

"Hey man, what's up?" Landon gave Chris a high-five.

"Not much, but I do have plans to torture you." Chris had that inhuman evil grin on his face.

"Okay…" Landon raised an eyebrow as he walked away with his red suitcase in hand.

"Next up, Brooke Clearwater!"

A girl probably at the age of 16 joined Landon and Chris on the dock. She was rather small, and had very wavy red-blonde hair down to her waist, and dark green eyes. She was very pale and had freckles on her face. She wore a bright yellow halter top with a long skirt that faded from foam green at the top and dark green from the bottom. For shoes, she wore brown sandals.

"Hey Chris, is this the place?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yep, are you mad?"

"Nope, it's cool," She answered calmly. She stood near Landon and they exchanged smiles.

"Hey guys, I'm Lean."

A with black hair with streaks of blonde, blue, green, red, pink, and brown jumped from her boat and onto the dock, almost knocking into Chris. She had pale skin with several scars on her arms, and an hour-glass figure. Her eyes were light green, and she had black oval-shaped glasses over them. She sported a blue t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, green pants that stop a few inches above the ankle, and red high tops.

"Yes, we know that, so go stand over there, and try to be calm!" Chris ordered.

"Awesome," Brooke smiled.

"Now let's meet Justin Wyatt!"

A boy with a jet black mullet joined them on the dock. He had brown eyes, pale skin, a muscular body, and wore a black AC/DC shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a chain necklace.

"Hey Justin, I hope you like it here in hell." Chris grinned evilly.

"Whatever," Justin rolled his eyes and joined the others.

"Okay, next up is one of my personal favorites, Elizabeth Ellen!"

A girl with pale skin, long strawberry-blonde hair, hazel eyes, an hour-glass figure, and long legs walked onto the dock from her boat. She wore a pink tank-top with a white t-shirt underneath, a black short skirt with matching leggings underneath that reached her knees. She wore pink sneakers with Juicy written on the sides in gold.

"Hello…!" Justin smiled approvingly.

"Thanks Chris, but call me Ellie. No seriously, call me Ellie." She smiled as she grabbed her Juicy Couture suitcase. "Hello everyone, you must be the other contestants, it's very nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, Princess." Justin winked at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes, but took her place next to Brooke.

"Amber Bradley, how's it hanging?"

"Not much, but I warn you all: I've come to win!" Amber had a competitive look on her face.

"That's what we're all here for." Ellie smirked.

"Oooh, feisty!" Justin winked at her.

"Well, best of luck to you all." Brooke smiled.

Next came a girl with layered light brown hair that reached her mid-back, and side-swept bands held back by a black clip. She had bright blue eyes, and was lightly tanned. She wore a royal-blue t-shirt with an unbuttoned black vest and turquoise scarf, jean Capri's with cuffed bottoms, and black flats.

"What kind of dump IS this? I was told we were going to stay at a hotel." The girl glared at the others. "And I'm stuck with a bunch of losers."

"Who are you calling a loser?" Amber asked.

"You, and your freaky friends, I'm Blair Vaughn, or you can call me the winner." She smirked.

Ellie interrupted. "I'm just gonna call you Bitch." She grinned as Amber high-fived her. Blair gave them a glare.

A massive cry filled the air. A girl with wavy red hair and black streaks with straight red bangs swung from a vine onto the dock. She had almond shaped hazel, and was rather small. She had harshly tanned skin, and wore a tie-dye shirt with jean shorts, plus black boots and many bracelets on her right arm.

"HELLO! I AM ANDREA HOLLAND!" She announced. "Hey, guys what's up? Did you know that I'm #67 on the FBI's Most Wanted list?" She smirked.

"How did you…you know what, never mind." Elizabeth held up her hand to show she didn't want to know.

"Right…okay then, let's meet our next contestant, Coraline Shay!"

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and icy aqua eyes and her nose in a book joined the others on the dock. She had a sun-kissed tan, and wore a bright blue polo shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark wash jeans, and black converse, and she carried a plaid messenger bag, and she wore a white beret. She looked up from her book, and shyly smiled.

"Um…hi…" She overall whispered as she awkwardly walked over and stood next to Brooke. She quickly went back to her book.

The next contestant to join them was a boy with long black hair tied back. He had well-toned tan skin, and big brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the back and black cargo shorts.

"Hello, I'm Bren Tenkage, and it's very nice to meet you all." He bowed. Elizabeth walked up to him, and bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bren," She smiled as she held out her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, miss…?" He asked as he shook her hand.

"Elizabeth Ellen, but call me Ellie." She smiled.

Justin glared at Bren, and Landon elbowed him in the ribs. "You like her, don't you?"

"Can it," He ordered.

"Justin, that's not very nice." Brooke frowned.

"Yeah, un-cool!" Andrea glared with Lean nodding next to her.

"Yeah, I agree!"

"Cool, hey, I'm Andrea, what's your name?" Andrea asked Lean quickly.

"I'm Lean, better known as Jinx."

"Jinx is a dumb name." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, bitch," Amber glared.

Coraline said nothing and while she kept her nose in her book, she did give Blair a glare.

Next up was another girl with very dark brown hair, and a light tan, plus dark blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, and matching jeans and high-top sneakers.

"Hey," She gave a gentle smile. "How are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of psychos!" Blair shouted.

"Right…I'm Larissa Leung." Her smiled faded, and she stood next to Bren.

"We're almost done here." Chris gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, next to join us here in Hell, is Flo Rivers."

Flo had light brown hair with even lighter brown highlights, and a light blue flower in it. She had a very light tan, and a few freckles, plus dark green eyes, and dainty hands and feet. She wore a strapless light blue top with denim shorts and silver flats.

"Hi there," She smiled.

"I like your flower." Brooke smiled as she pointed towards it.

"Oh, thanks, I love your shoes." Flo smiled at her feet.

Brooke motioned for her to join them, and she gratefully nodded.

"Okay, guys, good news! Next up is Yami Long!"

A boy with long black hair tied back reached the dock. He had dark skin, and a tattoo of a light purple on his upper arm. He wore a large black pullover hoodie. 'Nothing is normal.' is written on the front in white and a large Yin/Yang symbol is on the back. And a t-shirt underneath, plus long faded blue jeans, black and white nikes, a blue do-rug, and a baseball cap.

He merely glared at them before standing apart from them.

"Okay then…now for one of our last contestants, Jason Cameron!"

Jason had spiked-in blonde hair, bright blue eyes; he was tanned and muscular, and he wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and green high-tops.

He and Lean quickly sent each other glares.

"Hey, Jinx, what are you doing here?" Jason demanded.

"I should ask you the same question, Cameron."

"Don't call me Cameron!"

"Aw come on guys, don't get into a fight." Brooke sadly frowned.

"Yeah guys, besides we're all stuck here for a while." Bren agreed.

"Bren's right," Landon agreed.

"Yeah…can't we all just get along?" Coraline asked. She glared at Blair. "Except you bitch,"

Amber and Ellie burst into laughter.

"_Bitch_? Where did _that_ come from?" Amber asked.

"Who cares, that was awesome!" Ellie shook her head.

Coraline nodded and laughed as well.

"Okay, now that that's over, please welcome Avery Williams!"

Avery had dirty blonde that reached his shoulders, a tan skin tone, bright blue eyes, and for clothes he sported a black muscle shirt with baddy dark wash jeans with stylish sandals.

"Hey, what's up guys? I'm so stoked about this! The waves are gonna be awesome!" Avery cheered as he grabbed his surf board from his boat.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Landon asked he knuckle-touched Avery.

"I'm just stoked man, just so stoked."

"I hear ya man, I hear ya."

"Is that everyone?" Coraline asked.

"Not exactly," Chris smirked.

A girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin joined the others on the dock. She wore a strapless blue shirt that exposed her stomach, a very short white skirt, and high-heel wedges.

"Hi boys," She said in a sexy tone with a wink.

"Hello Whitney," Chris rolled his eyes.

She stood next to Yami, and winked at him. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Britney was the last girl to join us, so let's meet our last four contestants!"

The next was another boy. He had shaggy brown hair and he wore a black t-shirt with matching jeans and sneakers. His most notable trait was his eyes: One was grey, and the other was blue.

"Hey, I'm JR." He said calmly.

The next camper was a boy. He had short blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a tan skin tone. He wore a white t-shirt with a long-sleeved shirt underneath, plus normal blue jeans, and red high-top sneakers.

"My name's Pips." He grinned.

The second-to-last camper was, surprise surprise, another boy.

He had dark hair that had a red streak in it, hazel eyes, and he wore a black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hi-" Brooke started before he cut her off.

"Whatever…" He said coldly.

"This is Jeremy." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Not a very lively fellow is he?" He gave a little laugh.

"Now, for our very last camper, Andrew Grant!"

There was silence for a moment. Everyone looked around, but there was no Andrew.

Someone tapped Blair on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Ghost Face. Everyone let out screams and Ellie clung to Justin who besides Bren was the only one not screaming. Bren tackled the monster, and accidentally tore off his face, revealing a human.

"Not cool man…" He glared.

"Sorry…" He said, as he helped the boy up.

He had messy brown hair and slightly pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of Billy the Puppet from Saw with the words Live or Die written on the back, and normal jeans, plus sandals.

Ellie realized that she was clinging to Justin's arm, and he smirked at her.

She shoved him off.

She sighed, and plugged in her Mp3 player.

"Okay, before we get started, it's time to pick the teams! The Killer Grass members are: Landon, Brooke, Justin, Elizabeth, Amber, Blair, Coraline, Bren, Yami, and Avery."

A few people heard Blair mutter damn it.

"And the Screaming Rats members are Andrea, Larissa, Flo, Jason, Lean, Andrew, Whitney, JR, Pips, and Jeremy."

"Okay your first challenge is three days from now. During the three days, you'll be able to unpack, and get to know your other campers. Have fun!"

"Well, atleast I have some sane people on my team." Ellie grinned as she took her suitcase from the dock.

"Speak for yourself!" Blair shouted.

"Those are your cabins over there; the Killer Grass' cabin is the one on the right, and the Screaming Rats' cabin is the one on the left. Boys get one side, girls get the other."

"This is gonna be great! Live or die right?" Andrew cheered.

"Hey Chris, do you have an art studio?" Lean asked.

"Figures, you think about painting at a time like this." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Atleast what I do is healthy for the human mind."

"Shut it, Jinx."

"Come on guys, let's try to get along." Brooke frowned as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Hey Ellie, guys, let's go unpack." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, I call top bunk!" Coraline shouted.

"No, I get top bunk." Blair put her hands on her hips.

"No one gives a crap about what you say." Amber rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ellie and Coraline get top bunks."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Brooke cheered as she raced for the cabin.

"Oh, you are so on!" Coraline chased after her.

Amber and Ellie laughed before running after them.

Over with the Rats, they were fighting about bed arrangements.

Larissa was leaning against a tree while Jason and Lean fought, Whitney was over flirting with pretty much every boy she saw, and Andrew was acting one crazy person.

"You know, I really love the movie Saw, it's so scary!"

"What are you, comic relief?" JR asked, getting a knuckle-touch from Pips.

"Hey did you guys know that I once wrestled with a shark? Yeah, we were going fishing out on the ocean, and then, a big shark attacked our boat! Then I went head on and attacked it…!"

While Andrea was telling stories (probably lying), Larissa and Jeremy sighed.

"We got a lot of work to do." Jeremy shook his head.

"Not just us, the other team too." Jeremy nodded.


	2. Getting to know each other

"Okay girls, I think now is a good time to get to know each other." Ellie grinned with the other Grass girls.

"Hey, what about us?" Justin asked.

"I dunno, go…guy bond, or whatever the heck guys do!" Ellie shooed them away.

"Okay, I'll start: I'm Elizabeth Ellen, but I prefer Ellie to Elizabeth. I shop from Juicy Couture, and I love romantic movies like Disney and Twilight, I like to have order, and my favorite food is chocolate-dipped strawberries."

"You shop from Juicy Couture? Are you rich or something?" Amber asked.

"Well rich isn't exactly the right word, but my family is close to it. Anyway, my most prized possession is my Mp3 player." She drew out her sleek black Mp3 player from her pocket.

"Awesome, what kind of music do you listen to?" Amber asked.

"I listen to lot of Pop, rap, and country. Destiny's child, Taylor Swift, and Beyonce are some of my favorite artists."

"Oh, that's awesome." Brooke smiled. "I love Taylor Swift, I relate so much to her song Love Story."

"Yeah, it's like Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite books!" Coraline grinned as she took out a copy of Romeo and Juliet from her messenger bag.

Ellie smiled and shook her head and placed her earphones in her ears, and played a song.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Over with the Grass boys:**

"Well, I guess we should get to know each other. Who wants to go first?" Bren asked. Avery leaned against a tree.

"I'll go," He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I love surfing and anything to do with the beach. The beach is so stoked man. And I hate coffee, bad waves, and waking up early. I have to say I'm pretty easy going. Justin, you're turn."

"Fine," He glared. "I like rock, rap, country, and pop music, I don't follow any rules unless they help me, and I will admit that I like uptight girls."

"That explains you're attraction to Ellie," Pips smirked.

"Shut it." Justin ordered. "Also, I like to be called Jay instead of Justin."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Over with the Rat girls:**

"Chris said we need to get to know each other, so we will!" Larissa cheered. "Okay, I'll start! I love Harry Potter, reading, and writing. But I hate rabid fans! Oh, and I play guitar too."

"I'll go next." Flo smiled. "Anyway, I love acting! It's my life, it's my dream, and it's my everything!" Flo gave a dramatic pose.

"Oh Flo, you're such a drama queen." Lean laughed.

"That's a compliment, right?" Flo asked. "Anyway, I love acting, singing, gymnastics, animals, water sports, drawing, reading, and I hate stuck up girls, annoying boys, and heights! I can be sometimes shy, other times I'm really loud! I'm brave, but reckless too. Okay, Andrea, you're next."

"Great! I love starting fires, and acting like a little kid, clowns, and GUMMY BEARS!!! So far, I really can't stand Ellie. She's uptight, and I HATE uptight people!"

"Come on Andrea, that's not very fair. She did get stuck with Blair the Bitch." Larissa pointed out.

"Well, that's true…HA, BLAIR THE BITCH!"

Laughs went all around in the circle, and meanwhile, the Rat boys were getting along great.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Over with the Rat boys:**

JR was leaning against a tree. "So, I love technology, pop music, and I gotta say…I'm a sucker for hazel eyes."

"Does that mean you're attracted to Ellie?" Pips asked.

"No way, Ellie's cool, but a little too fiery for me. Besides, Justin would probably kill me."

"I'll go next." Jason stood up. "I love peace and quiet and nature too. Quiet girls are my type, so pretty much all of the girls here aren't for me." He laughed a little. "And I hate snakes."

A loud sound from the intercom went off getting everyone's attention.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! DINNER IS SERVED!" Chef's voice rang throughout the entire island.

"Oh boy…breakfast this morning almost made me vomit." Blair sighed as she put a hand to her head.

"Deal with it Bitch," Ellie rolled her eyes.

**Confession Cam:**

**Blair:**

"Who do these losers think they are!? I mean, I'm the only person with BRAINS here!"

**Landon:**

"Wow, Brooke's a pretty cool girl."

**Brooke:**

"Wow, I wish I knew what Landon thinks of me."

**Landon:**

"I mean, she's so easy going, calm, and we're pretty opposite. But hey, opposites attract, right?"

**End confession cam.**


	3. Photos

The campers reported into the mess hall at their own table with their usual brown on it.

"Listen up campers; you're going on a photography challenge. You'll each get a checklist of things you need to capture on film, and have five hours to fill the checklist. Whichever team has the most checklists done wins! Oh, and you can't take off the cameras!" Chris explained. "So…uh…finish breaky!"

"Damn it…" Ellie whispered as she slapped her forehead. A minute later, food was in her hair. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled. She turned to Justin who had a very guilty/panicking look on his face.

"It wasn't me!" He defended.

She quickly ran over and slapped him.

Brooke looked uncomfortable, and got up from her seat. She walked out of the room, and Landon followed.

"Justin, that was so not funny!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah man, not cool." Jeremy shook his head.

Yami said nothing.

"You guys need to chill. You made Brooke and Landon leave." Larissa said.

"Forget it, I'm out." Ellie stomped out of there.

"Folks are getting feisty." Chris grinned.

Blair rolled her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone but Chef was at the campfire. Chris threw everyone a digital camera with a robe attached to it and ordered to put them around their necks.

"You guys already know the rules." He threw them all checklists. "And the challenge begins in…three…two…one…GO!" Chris shouted. Everyone quickly took off towards the forest.

Brooke and Landon partnered up.

"Hey, why'd you leave the mess earlier?" Landon asked.

"I don't take conflict well." Brooke explained.

Meanwhile, Blair handed Amber her checklist.

"Here, you're better at this then me, so you fill them both, understand?" Blair asked. Amber nodded but glared as soon as Blair walked away.

JR and Pips joined teams. "Man, this sucks, this is for girls." Pips rolled his eyes.

"No shit Pips." JR glared.

Coraline and Avery joined together.

Coraline pointed out a rock that looked like a taco, and they crossed it off on their checklists, and took pictures.

Andrew took pictures of a tree with a fork jabbed into it. "It's live or die out here, right?" He whispered to himself.

Whitney stood by filing her nails.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Yami asked.

"The money would be great, but this place isn't worth it. Go ahead and vote me off." Whitney rolled her eyes.

Ellie finished off the third-to-last item on her checklist, and had several photos on the film. "Let's see…I saw the fork in the tree on the first day…and that was back at camp…and the taco-rock was closer to camp too…now where's the waterfall that looks like it has a hairbrush sticking out of it?" She asked herself.

Justin smirked and snuck up on her. "Hey Beautiful," He said. She was clearly startled, but quickly realized it was him once she turned around.

"Oh, it's just you." She rolled her eyes. She moved away from him and spotted the waterfall. "There it is!" She cried.

She ran over to it, and took a picture of it and checked it off her checklist. "There, now I just need to head back to camp." She began to walk north, but Justin grabbed her wrist.

"You're going the wrong way." He said.

"I don't need your help." She growled as she swung around and threw him forward.

"Fine, get lost." He brushed off the dirt on his shirt. Ellie rolled her eyes as she began to walk again but ended up crashing into each other. Their cameras were tangled together.

"Oh, you're so damn funny, now let me go!" Ellie demanded.

"Hey Princess, this ain't my idea of funny each other." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well now what!?"

"…You wanna make-out?"

**Confession cam:**

**Ellie:**

Ellie's face was blank, but it quickly turned to a look of anger. She quickly punched the camera.

**End confession cam.**

Lean and Jason were busy fighting.

"Stop being an ass!" Lean shouted.

"Stop being bad-luck! If we lose this, I'm blaming you!"

"Then I'M blaming YOU if we lose!"

"And they think I'm a drama queen." Flo muttered as she took a picture of a pine-cone that looked like a cola can.

Yami took the last picture. "Well, I'm done. I better head back to camp." He muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone stood in one line.

"Well, for completed checklists for the Screaming rats are…eight…and for the Killer Grass…6…"

Everyone on the Rats cheered.

Bren noticed something. "Wait a second, where the hell is Ellie and Justin?" He asked.

Amber noticed too. "Yeah, where ARE they?" Brooke and Landon winced as Coraline gently jabbed her in the arm with her elbow and pointed to the figures stuck together.

"Oh, this is too funny." Whitney laughed.

"Shut up!" Ellie ordered.

"Well, what can I say, Sexy can't keep her hands off me!" Justin smirked.

Ellie quickly smacked him in the face and then…oh how classic…she kicked him in the balls. He winced.

"Easy Ellie, all of our medical tents are ruined." Chris frowned.

Avery and Coraline helped untangle the cameras. "Ellie, are you alright?" Coraline asked.

She was red in the face with anger. "BASTARDO!" She yelled.

"Man, dude, you really pissed her off." Avery winced.

"No shit Avery." Justin helped up a fist and glared at him.

"Well, do either of you have a complete checklist?" Chris asked.

"Not me." Justin scoffed.

"I do." Ellie smiled.

"Then that makes 8 for Rats and 7 for Grass. Congrats Rat members! Grass, you're sending someone home tonight."

All of the Grass members had an either sad or angry look on their face.

**Confession cam:**

**Landon:**

"Who did I vote for? I guess…Amber…I mean, she didn't have a complete checklist, and I can't vote Brooke or Ellie off. Justin would kill me if I voted Ellie off, and Brooke's my girl!"

**Ellie:**

"Did I vote for Justin? Yes. Am I pissed off to high hell? Yes. Has all hell broken loose yet? Not quite."

**Justin:**

"I didn't vote for Ellie, if that's what you're asking. I voted for Amber. That girl pisses me off." He glared at the camera.

**Blair:**

"I voted for Amber, of course. I'm done with her, I know she knows about how I wasn't sincere, and I don't want her in my way."

**End confession cam.**

"Well, this is how it works: If you get a marshmallow, you're safe, if you don't, you have to get on the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and go home."

Ellie gave dirty looks to Justin, who was glaring at Amber, who was glaring back.

"The first marshmallow goes to…Landon." He caught it, and he and Brooke exchanged smiles. "Brooke, you're safe too."

"Yami, Bren, Avery, Coraline, and Blair, you are also safe."

"Justin, you're safe too." He caught the marshmallow, but didn't look that happy, and gave Ellie a sad look, who actually smiled at him, but was quickly replaced by a worried look.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

There was a horrible silence that was slowly driving Ellie and Amber mad.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Ellie shouted.

"Alright, fine! The last marshmallow goes to…Ellie." Ellie fainted.

Amber looked sad, but nodded as she went to pack her things.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Amber stood at the edge of the dock with her suitcase.

"I'm sorry…" Ellie whispered.

"I'll miss you guys." She said. "Except you traitor." She glared at Blair.

"Bye Amber…" Brooke sighed. She boarded the boat, and she was gone.

"THIS SUCKS!" Avery shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Avery!" Ellie shoved him into the dock.


	4. A little bit of romance goes a long way

"Hey Andrea, I didn't see you during the challenge, where were you?" Larissa asked.

Andrea blinked. "I was…no where?"

"Yeah right," Whitney rolled her eyes.

Andrea glared at her. "Shut up you slut!"

Ellie came up from behind Larissa. "Andrea, that was harsh!" She shouted.

"Whatever you preppy bitch, what are you doing over here anyway?" Andrea demanded.

"I wanted to congratulate Larissa on your team's win-however, I was sad to see Amber go. She was a good friend."

"Whatever, get lost," Andrea yelled.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will." She turned and walked away.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Flo asked.

"I'm with Flo on this one," Pips said. JR nodded.

"I'm on Ellie's side." Lean said.

"Jinx, how can you be on Ellie's side? She's on the other team!" Andrew shouted.

"Don't start with Cameron!" She yelled.

"WILL YA STOP THAT?"

"THEN STOP CALLING ME JINX!"

Blair groaned as she filed her nails. "I'm surrounded by losers!" She shouted at the cameras.

Avery leaned against a tree and watched the other campers.

Landon approached Brooke who was talking with Ellie Coraline. "Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Brooke looked at them. Coraline gave her a thumb's up before pulling out a book from her bag. Ellie nodded.

She got up and smiled at him. They walked towards a tree.

"So Brooke…I was wondering you want to…I dunno, hang out…sometime?" Landon asked.

She nodded. "Sure!"

"Awesome, great!" Landon cheered.

"Well, I better get back to Coraline and Ellie. Coraline was telling us about a great book she read! Bye Landon." She smiled and rejoined her friends.

He turned and raised his fists in the air. "WHOO-OOOOO!!!" He shouted at max volume.

Justin smirked. "What are you 'whoo-ing' about?" He asked.

"I just asked Brooke out and she said YES! Can you believe it? You know, you should totally ask Ellie out."

"What? No way, she hates me."

"Ha, yeah right. Ask Brooke or Coraline. She TOTALLY doesn't hate you. Or better yet-ask Ellie herself. I mean, she's not exactly down-to-earth like Brooke is, but she is smart."

"Hey," Justin held up a fist to his face.

"Sorry man-Ellie probably deserves a bit more credit than I'm giving her. Hey, you think Andrew and Lean like each other?"

Said girl came up from behind and smacked him across the head. "If you ever suggest that again, I'll rearrange your face." Lean growled. She walked away.

"Man, these chicks are feisty." Landon rubbed the back of his head where Lean had smacked him.

Yami sat on the dock and looked at the lake. Coraline joined him and sat next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"You're not very social are you?"

"Not really,"

"You know, you and Blair are the only campers here who I've never seen smile."

"I don't usually smile." He said as he got up from the dock and began to walk away but he stopped and turned to face her. "Shouldn't you be with Ellie or Brooke?"

She got up as well. "Well, Ellie went to get something from the cabin and Brooke went to hang out with Landon. I think she likes him."

"Yeah, she does, and he likes her too. I can tell."

"Can you tell if Justin likes Ellie?"

"Only Ellie herself doesn't know that. She thinks he's just messing with her."

"I see."

"…Good-bye." He said as she walked away from her.

"Bye…" She smiled but it faded quickly. She sighed and sat back down and pulled out another book.

Ellie carefully applied her magenta Pure Ice nail polish that had glitter in it to her semi-long nails. "I wonder where the girls are right now…I'm bored." She sighed and closed her nail polish bottle and set it back into her cabin. She sat up against the support beam of the cabin and listened to her Mp3 player-_Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton._ "And I still miss you-and I still need you…" She sang softly to herself.

"HEY MAGGOTS, TIME FOR DINNER!" Chef's voice rang on the intercom.

"Damn-ruined my one moment of peace…" She muttered as she switched it off and ran towards the Mess Hall and got in line behind Blair. Just before she got her food, she was rudely shoved forward. She turned to see Andrea. "What was that for!?" Ellie yelled.

"Andrea, leave her alone already." Larissa came up from behind.

"I would do a more realistic approach to a fight." Flo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Andrea glared.

Ellie rolled her eyes and got her food before sitting alone at the end of the table, as Coraline was with Yami and Brooke with Landon.

Justin glared at Andrea before sitting in front of Ellie. "Hey Princess," He grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"Brooke's with Landon and I think Coraline's with Yami."

"Coraline's with Yami? He must really like her."

"It's not my business."

"Hey, what's with you? Is something wrong?"

She scoffed. "What's it to you?" She picked up her tray and tossed it into the garbage and left the Mess Hall.

"Hey dude, man, I am so STOKED! Brooke agreed to another date tomorrow!" He noticed Justin's gloomy outlook. "Hey Jay, man, what's up?"

"I think Ellie hates me." Brooke joined them.

"Just talk to her. You know, be nice-tell her how pretty she is." Brooke said.

"Will that work?"

"Oh yeah, it'll work." Brooke grinned. "Just don't get into a fight with her."

"Okay, thanks bra." Justin grinned and got up from his seat.

"It's getting dark. I'm going to get the girls and we're gonna get ready for bed. Night Landon," Brooke said. "Coraline, Blair,"

"Night Brooke,"

Ellie went into the girl's side of the cabin and pulled her out favorite pajamas: A light blue, thin-strapped Negligee that was coated in sparkles and a dark blue sports bra underneath. She changed into that and pulled out her Mp3 player.

"Bye Yami," Coraline waved.

"Good-night Coraline," He went inside the cabin.

"He's nice," Coraline said.

"He let you talk to him?" Brooke asked.

Coraline nodded. "Yeah,"

"I hope Ellie doesn't kill Justin."

"If she does, I want her to video tape it for me." Blair grinned evilly.

"Bitch," Whitney yelled.

"Slut," JR and Pips said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Whitney yelled.

Brooke grimaced and left the room and headed back into the cabin with Coraline at her side.

Lean dragged Andrew along. "I can NOT believe they even suggested that you and I liked each other!" She slapped him across the face. "You'd make a horrible boyfriend!"

"You're no prize either!" Andrea shouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"YOU SUCK CAMERON!" Lean yelled as she slammed the door closed on her cabin.

"WELL YOU SUCK MORE!" Andrea copied her action.

"KEEP IT DOWN, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Blair shouted.

Ellie sat on the steps shivering and rubbing her arms. Justin heard her music and joined her and had yet to change into his pajamas.

"Hey Ellie," He smiled.

"So you do know my name after all?" She glared at him.

"Hey, I wanted to…you know, I'm sorry about getting food in your hair yesterday. I was aiming for Blair."

"Whatever-I really don't care." She muttered as she continued to rub her arms.

Justin noticed. "Are you cold?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Why does anything I do matter to you? You hate me."

"I don't hate you! Who said I hate you?"

"No one-I just know because you and I are completely different."

"Trust me Ellie, I do NOT hate you." Justin smiled at her.

She shrugged as she continued to shiver. Justin got up and went inside the boy's cabin. Ellie stared for a moment but her gaze returned to the stars. She heard a door creak open and Justin return with a black jacket.

"Here," He handed it to her.

She stared at it. "Thanks," She said as she slipped it on.

"You can keep it if you want. I don't wear it anymore."

"Then why did you bring it?"

"I dunno, in case I met a girl."

She smiled at this. "Thank you."

"Eh, don't mention it. Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want anyone to think I'm…soft or anything."

Ellie giggled. "Don't worry, you secret's safe with me." Things were silent for a moment. "Well, we'd better get to bed. It's getting late."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, night,"

"Night," Ellie said. Thankfully, when they went in, everyone else was asleep. Ellie took the jacket off and hid it her suitcase.


End file.
